It Happens
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Billy gets curious, and Michael helps him become curious no more. Slight Billy/Michael.


**a/n: Light Billy/Michael**

**It Happens**

Billy glanced over the computer monitor on his desk at Michael, who sat at the desk across from his to the left before quickly looking at the screen again. He worried the inside of his cheek, his fingers tapping lightly on his knee as he eyes quickly shot to Michael before going back to the computer screen once more.

"Something on your mind, Billy?" Michael asked, he raised a brow but didn't lift his gaze from his book.

"Nope." Billy shook his head.

Michael shot him a look before he went back to his book, adjusting the glasses on his nose.

Billy's heart was racing, and he almost had a stroke when Michael had spoken up. Did he notice the look's that Billy had been sending him? Billy hoped not, but he wouldn't put it past Michael. Billy didn't know what was wrong with him, why he couldn't just speak up. He had never had a problem talking to Michael before. Michael was the leader of the ODS, he was Billy's friend and the man that Billy carpooled with. They had been in life and death situations together, saved each others asses more than Billy could count—so why couldn't he asked what was on his mind? Oh yeah, it was due to the fact that if it came out wrong Michael could have him transferred out.

Billy glanced at Michael from the corner of his eyes again. This was ridicules! His hand clenched into a fist and he was sure that he was eating a hole into his cheek. He needed to get out of the bullpen—being alone in here with Michael wasn't helping him at the moment—he needed to get another cup of coffee and go to the bathroom. He shot another glance at Michael, about to get up, the coffee cup clenched in his hand.

"Billy . . ." Michael said his name slowly, a warning in his tone.

Billy tensed and set his cup back on his desk. "Yes, Michael?"

"Tell me what's on your mind, or we are going to have a real problem here." Michael closed his book and set it on his desk, before folding his glasses on top of that. "You've been sending me looks for the past week and you seem distracted."

Billy let out a long breath, he didn't see any reason not to now. Michael knew that something was on his mind and had called him on it. He closed his eyes for a second. "You're right." he looked at Michael. "I was wondering if you have ever kissed someone of the same gender?"

There was silence as Michael looked at him with a raised brow; surprised by the question, but he didn't hesitate in his answer or honesty. "I have, many times so."

Billy's heart rate picked up. He swallowed and licked his lips.

"Why do you ask?" he said when Billy didn't.

Billy shrugged his shoulders. "Just curious." he tried to be nonchalant.

"Curious about kissing boys?" Michael raised a brow.

Billy blushed. "It's not like that."

"Oh?" Michael asked, swiveling in his chair to face Billy. "It's not like what, Billy?"

"It—it's not like what you think." Billy stammered out uncharacteristically, his accent coming out stronger with his nervousness.

Michael gave a small smile. "I didn't know that you were a mind reader."

"I was wondering what it was like to kiss another man!" Billy cut himself off.

"Spit it out, Billy." Michael ordered, standing up and coming to lean against Casey desk which was beside Billy's.

"I was wonderingwhatit was liketokissanotherman!" he blurted out quickly.

It Michael a minute to decipher what Billy said. "Why are you wondering this now?" he asked, slightly confused and surprised.

"Because," Billy sighed. "It just sort of entered my mind. I mean, half of my life is already over and usually all of lives experiences happen when you're younger—and I just never had that one."

"That's it?" Michael said. "I really would have thought that out of the four of us, you were the one that had the most sexual experiences."

That . . . that actually hurt. Michael always said to Martinez that he was the charmer on the team, Billy took it with grace. But putting that with what Michael had just said, it made it sound like that was all Billy was good for. It wasn't, by the way.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Billy demanded, standing up himself.

"It doesn't mean anything, Billy." Michael said, still leaning against Casey's desk. "You're a good looking guy, you're good with your words and the fact that you have an accent just helps."

"Oh." was all Billy could think to say. "Okay."

"Now," Michael stood up from the desk. "If you wanted to have that experience, all you had to do was ask."

"Wha—"

Was all Billy could get out before Michael stepped forward and took a hold either side of Billy's face. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Billy's, kissing the other man. After a moment of shock, Billy kissed him back, his eyes slipping closed in the process. After a minute or so, Michael pulled away, a small smirk playing across his lips.

"Now you have something new to paste in your book." Michael told him, turning around and left.

Billy was left standing alone in the ODS bullpen, his eyes still closed and his mouth slightly agape as he registered and cataloged what he had just experienced. It wasn't quite the same as kissing a women like he would have thought, but it wasn't too bad either. Actually, it was quite enjoyable—either due to the fact that he now liked men or Michael was a really good kisser. And it had been a good kiss, better than most Billy had experienced in his life.

Billy opened his eyes, their baby blues shinning with this new information. Maybe it was an experience that he would like to try again.

**Note: What Billy said was: _"I was just wondering what it was like to kiss another man."_ . . . If you were wondering and couldn't quite figure that out.**


End file.
